


Nothing Like My Jade

by MariahJade2



Category: South Pacific - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Bantam era, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Innuendo, Luke Skywalker Needs a woman, Luke Skywalker has it bad for her, Musical, Romance, Singing, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Thwarted coupling, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, horney, sex references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariahJade2/pseuds/MariahJade2
Summary: When Jedi Master Luke Skywalker goes too long without, he just might start singing.
Relationships: Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Nothing Like My Jade

**Author's Note:**

> With great apologies to Rodgers and Hammerstein. The Author just might be a little insane. ;)  
> A parody song from the musical South Pacific, based on the song, Nothing like a Dame.

I've got sunlight on the sand  
I've got moonlight on the sea

We've got pangoes and some shuuras we can pick right off a tree  
I've got smashball and sabbacc and a lot of fancy games

What ain't I got?  
I aint got Jade

I get packages from Leia  
I get holos, I get clothes

I get speeches from the kypper  
And advice from Han that blows

The Rogues douse me with ale  
I get nauseous from the smell  
What don't I get?

You know damn well

I've got nothing to take off my Jedi… blacks for  
What I need is what there aint no substi…tute for

There is nothing like my Jade!  
Nothing in the world

There is nothing I could trade  
That is anything like my Jade

I feel restless, I feel blue  
I feel lonely and in brief

I feel every kind of feeling  
But the feeling of relief

I feel hungry as the vornskrs when they chased us through the woods.  
What don't I feel?

I don't feel good

Lots of things in life are beautiful but… brother  
There is one particular thing that is nothing whatsoever  
In any way, shape, or form like any…other

There is nothing like my Jade  
Nothing in the world

There is nothing I would trade  
That is anything like my Jade

Nothing else feels the same  
Nothing in the force...

Or her soft and wavy braid  
and that silhouette of my Jade

(There is absolutely no one I’ll let claim  
My Jade flame) (deep bass voice) 

So suppose my Jade can fight, but she’s got some little flaws  
Still she’s faithful as my Artoo and will fight for a good cause

It's a waste of time to worry over issues that she’s got  
I’m thankful cause,

She never shot.

I really wish that she had stayed da da

Please come back Mara Jade da da

There are no eyes like my Jade da da

No one sighs like my Jade da da

There are no drinks Like my Jade da da

And no one thinks like my Jade da da 

No one acts like my Jade da da 

Or attracts like my Jade da da 

There ain't a thing that's wrong with Jedi Luke here

That can't be cured by putting him near

That curvy, talented, sexy, powerful Jade!


End file.
